


Stained

by nyooniverse



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Might be a full fic, blood and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyooniverse/pseuds/nyooniverse
Summary: To Hwang Minhyun, 'death' is just another world to live in.But losing someone he loves to 'death' is another different story."If death means being with you forever, I would do it anytime, Jonghyun-ah."
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Stained

Minhyun holds his breath as he hears the footsteps approaching from behind the wall. He tightens his grip on the penknife as he counts down in his mind.

_/Stabs/_

Minhyun feels his hand stained with the other's blood as he heartlessly aimed for the person's abdomen. The person's face is blocked by his pressed down cap and mask. Minhyun can't see his painful expression, but he can hear his muffled panting under the mask. They are short paced, and desperate. He bets the person wants to beg for mercy so badly. Minhyun smirks in extreme satisfaction, and starts laughing hysterically.

Minhyun waited way too long for this day.

The day he completes his last mission. The day he can leave the underground association with his four other friends.

He believes, it's the day they will finally be free.

He pulls out the pen knife mercilessly, and the other person drops to the ground as soon as Minhyun released his shoulder. Minhyun watches the person in agony.

He slides out his phone from his back pocket.

* * *

** TEAM 0315 **

**MH0809**  
i did it <  
i killed him <

 **MG1103**  
> who?

 **MH0809**  
the last target <  
jo inseong <

 **DH0721**  
> wait, what?   
> you said you killed jo inseong?  
> where?

 **MH0809**  
at alley 4 <  
i stabbed him with the penknife <  
he's probably dying soon <

 **DH0721**  
> minhyun  
> mingi and i are at alley 11  
> and we literally just saw him walk out of the bar  
> he can't be there

 **MH0809**  
what? <  
but jonghyun texted me and said <  
the target is walking towards my side  
jonghyun, what's happening? <

 **AR0521**  
> guys  
> jonghyun is missing  
> he was with me at alley 9  
> and he kept declining my calls  
> i'm searching around now

Minhyun panics. They are on an extremely dangerous mission, which should also be their last. Why would Jonghyun go missing at this critical time?

Minhyun had enough of being in this association that makes him fear for his own life every day. He regrets allowing his best friends to join him, where the only thing they do is to kill people.

Minhyun wants to stop all of this. He manages to make a deal with the boss— once they kill Jo Inseong, the leader of a rival association, they will be freed.

Minhyun hurriedly dials Jonghyun's number, hoping the latter will pick up his phone and tells him he's safe.

_/Ring.. Ring../_

The sound of a familiar ringtone fills the dark and quiet alley. Minhyun immediately looks back, expecting to see Jonghyun coming towards him.

But there's no one.

The sound continues, and Minhyun follows the source.

_/Ring.. Ring.. R—/_

Minhyun's heart drops as he approaches the person who is curled up at the corner. He squats down to his eye level and removes the person's cap and mask.

Minhyun's world collapses.

_It's Jonghyun._

The man before his eyes, the one he cold-bloodedly stabbed, is the one he would die for. Jonghyun clutches on his wound, which is constantly flowing out fresh blood.

"W–what, J–jonghyun, tell me this is not true," Minhyun stutters in fear, his hands shaking so badly from the sight. Jonghyun's face is pale white as he breaks out in cold sweat.

"M–minhyun," Jonghyun struggles to say. "I'm sorry, I really am," he groans in pain, which is getting worse as he talks.

Minhyun shakes his head profusely, begging Jonghyun to stop talking. He holds Jonghyun's other hand, which now feels cold, as compared to the last time Minhyun held it.

"Jonghyun, I will save you, I fucking will," Minhyun cries as he fumbles through his phone for the ambulance hotline.

Jonghyun stops him, grabbing his phone and tossing them to the side. Minhyun glares at Jonghyun in desperation, but Jonghyun shushes him.

"I don't need anything else, I just need you now," Jonghyun says in between breaths, which are getting heavier and weaker.

"Why the fuck are you doing this? Why did you lie?" Minhyun cries.

"It's a trap, Minhyun-ah. After they make us kill Jo Inseong, his own subordinates will find us and kill us too. We are being used," Jonghyun explains, but Minhyun doesn't want to listen.

"Listen, I did this so the four of you could survive. Promise me, you'll live well even without me."

"No, you are not going to die, and you are not going to leave me, ever!" Minhyun shuts him up.

"Fucking listen to me once, will you? Leave this place, as far as you can, with the rest of them," Jonghyun snaps and grits his teeth as the pain gets unbearable.

Minhyun can't stop crying at this point. He watches as Jonghyun sheds a tear too. Jonghyun once promised, one day, he'll take Minhyun to a place where both of them can love each other without worries.

Jonghyun is sorry, that this time, he'll have to leave first.

"Hwang Minhyun, I love you, to death," Jonghyun mouths, with his last bit of energy.

Minhyun watches as Jonghyun struggles to take his last breath. Until the last moment, Jonghyun refuses to close his eyes, just so he could take a look at Minhyun's face, the face he loves the most— for the final time.

Minhyun hugs the lifeless body of his lover.

"I love you too, Kim Jonghyun."

—

Years have passed since that day.

Dongho, Mingi and Aron finds themselves at the mountain top, enjoying the magnificent view under them.

"Do you think they're doing well?" Mingi asks as he looks up the clear blue sky.

Dongho smiles as he looks up the same sky,

"They should be, at least they're together now."

**Author's Note:**

> It's quite a clear cut ending, but you can fill up what exactly happened with your own imagination!


End file.
